


A heroic madre

by snryw



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Milking, Mpreg, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 14:04:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16138805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snryw/pseuds/snryw





	A heroic madre

“操…”拉莫斯双手扒在墙柱上承受皮克的抽插，那条粗长的鸡巴干了他近两个小时。他腰肌酸软，体重全靠加泰人支撑。

杰拉德用拇指推开些箍住根部的肠肉，肛口红肿泥泞，内射的精液满得外溢。他恶意将胯向上提了几下，塞尔吉奥呻吟里的哭腔立刻清晰起来。  


那玩意儿从屁眼进去顶在他宫口上磨蹭，皮克加快幅度，急切得想操进去再给他一个孩子。 

下位的男人长开嘴，贯通感让他像被噎住喉口般无助，他觉得自己就要尿在这块价值不菲的地毯上了，或者喷出些其他什么玩意儿。 

他小腹发胀，身体下半部分被塞得过满，皮克用力拧他屁股，又捞过大腿向外掰得更开了些。

被上得毫无尊严，活像条母狗的拉莫斯高叫着失禁在自己丈夫的怀里。他贪婪的宫口挤住龟头，吮吸他囊袋里过剩的精子。

奶水顺着这位塞维利亚母亲的乳孔成股涌出，浑身被体液浸透的他，被丈夫抱在怀里轻吻汗湿的侧颈。

皮克两手包住那对饱胀的乳房为他按摩缓解。“再生几个吧sese？”他半软的阴茎还借着余韵搅在肉穴里。拉莫斯觉得自己简直是台生育机器，婴儿房里还有两个刚满月的孩子等他喂奶，加泰人转眼又灌满了他的屁股。

“生你妈的头…”他没什么力气吵架了，丈夫留下的交配栓将精水牢牢锁在穴内，他挺着肚皮，像怀了三个月身孕。

太饱了，还无处可泄。塞尔吉奥想把那条几厘米长的塞子从肛口抠出去，可他累坏了，只能半靠在皮克肩上缓缓向卧室挪动。  
两只乳头粘了圈奶汁，白痕一路从微鼓的腹部延伸进腿根，杰拉德用手指捻起来，再放进自己口中咽下。  
他笑起来，眼里满是温柔。再过些时月，塞尔吉奥又要为自己产崽了。

他紧实的胸肌一次次为自己的孩子涨乳，笨拙的岔开腿求他操进他不存在的阴道里，满头大汗咬牙分娩的美丽瞬间，都是皮克珍藏的记忆。  
他得在有生之年好好实践，把塞尔吉奥喂奶的模样刻进眼睛里才好。

 

-END-


End file.
